The invention relates to a process to improve the performance of the incineration of combustible waste material in an incineration chamber, whereby the waste material is conveyed to a burner flame where it is burned with combustion air at a temperature within the range from 1100xc2x0 C. to 1700xc2x0 C. [2012xc2x0 F. to 3092xc2x0 F.].
Waste material that can no longer be reutilized has to be disposed of, if appropriate, by means of incineration. In this process, temperatures within the range from 1100xc2x0 C. to 1700xc2x0 C. [2012xc2x0 F. to 3092xc2x0 F.] have to be maintained in order to ensure complete incineration. This is particularly true of waste material containing halogens such as spent oil that contains PCB or halogenated hydrocarbons. The costs associated with the incineration installations needed for this purpose are very high, especially in view of the complex equipment for cooling and purifying the reaction gas. This is why efforts are being made to reduce the specific costs in existing installations. In this context, the volumetric flow rate of the reaction gas is usually the limiting parameter.
In the case of endothermic processes such as the thermal cleavage of metal sulfates or waste sulfuric acid, in which the reaction heat has to be generated by additionally supplied burning fuels, methods are known to raise the capacity of the installations by replacing the atmospheric oxygen, at least partially, with pure oxygen. Such a method is described in German application no. DE 197 22 570 (A1).